


Memories

by Eviscerator



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscerator/pseuds/Eviscerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunting memories that follow you for the rest of your life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"It's been a while..." Said Shinji while looking down to a pair of graves in front of him. Shinji was in the graveyard visiting those graves who belonged to people that were important to him. While observing the pair of graves, there was Asuka standing on his side and Misato standing in the other side. Shinji was between the two ladies visiting the graveyard.

"Geez... This place is so depressing!" Claims Asuka for she does not like places like graveyards. Asuka never liked dark, dead and depressing ambients. It annoyed her...

"What you expected from a graveyard, Asuka?" Replies Misato in her usual tired voice. In every discussion, Asuka was always the emotional part that always started the discussion, Misato was always the rational part that questioned her quotes and Shinji was always the silent beholder.

"I just want to get out of here! I can't stand looking at all those graves!" 

"You really are impatient, aren't you?"

"C'mon, Shinji! Let's leave this damn place!"  
  
"You should respect his time, Asuka. Those people were important to him."  
  
As always, Shinji said nothing and was still looking at those graves. The more Asuka and Misato argued with each other the more saddened Shinji became. 

"Well, Shinji... Me and Asuka will wait for you in the car, okay? Take all the time you need." Misato and Asuka turned around and walked away from Shinji. At the same time, Shinji turned around to see Misato and Asuka walking away. Then, the two ladies started to fade away like ghosts as they were getting far from him. Misato and Asuka disappeared from his eyes. 

In the graves were marked the names of the deceased, their birth and their death.

In the first grave it was written:  
  
"Soryu Asuka Langley (2001 - 2015)"  
  
In the second grave it was written:  
  
"Katsuragi Misato (1986 - 2015)"

This happened every time Shinji went visiting Misato's and Asuka's graves. He started to see Misato and Asuka. Every time he visited those two graves, he was haunted by Misato's and Asuka's ghosts. It's been like this for the last 4 years. Shinji is already 18 years old and Asuka would be 18 as well and Misato would be 33 if they were alive. 

In the Angel War of 2015, NERV summoned Shinji and Asuka to battle against the angels and were welcomed in Misato's home. Misato worked for NERV as the Operations Director and later was promoted as Major. NERV was affiliated with SEELE that wanted to start the Third Impact. Asuka has died while fighting with SEELE's MP EVAs and Misato has died while protecting Shinji from SEELE's invasion in NERV. After the Angel War has ended, Shinji was still a minor and went living to a local orphanage. When Shinji turned 18 he rented an apartment and has been living there since then.

He has been haunted by those memories for the past four years. Four years ago, he had two ladies that cared for him and he cared and loved them too. Now, he is visiting the graves of those two ladies that he cared and loved. They're gone and now Shinji is alone as he was before...

But this time... He is truly alone...

Forever...

* * *

 

                                                                                          **THE END**


End file.
